


Colonization

by Doranwen



Category: Languages (Anthropomorphic)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-10
Updated: 2018-07-10
Packaged: 2019-06-08 05:49:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15236751
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Doranwen/pseuds/Doranwen
Summary: English can be brutal when it wants new words…Written for the prompt: "We don’t just borrow words; on occasion, English has pursued other languages down alleyways to beat them unconscious and rifle their pockets for new vocabulary."





	Colonization

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Isis](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Isis/gifts).



> I've had versions of this prompt on icons for years, so when I saw it in your request, I had to try writing it. I'm afraid it ended up less cracky and more a comment on English's brutality towards other languages, but I hope it suits you anyway. :)

The footsteps echoed up ahead, and English put on another burst of speed. When it had spotted Massachusett earlier in the local hangout, it felt a thrill of excitement. German words were so boring these days. But no sooner had it grabbed at Massachusett's coat than the other language had pulled away and run out into the alley.

English rounded the corner and spotted Massachusett just a few feet ahead. It grabbed Massachusett and gave it a few good punches. There, some great words in this pocket! _Skunk, muskrat, moccasins…_

English left Massachusett in a coma and sauntered off, whistling.

**Author's Note:**

> Choosing the right name for the language English beats up was one of the hardest parts. The Massachusett language has half a dozen different names, especially historically. I went with "Massachusett" because it was one of the ones the settlers would've used and it provides a clue to the identity of the language for those who have might not have heard of "Wampanoag".
> 
> Also, if you like linguistic success stories, check out the [Wôpanâak Language Reclamation Project](http://www.wlrp.org/). The documentary [Âs Nutayuneân--We Still Live Here](http://www.makepeaceproductions.com/Press-WeStillLiveHere/index-111101.html) is excellent.


End file.
